His Alpha
by OroyaTae
Summary: Liam would do anything to protect Scott. He thought back to it now and almost laughed. He and Scott were pack now and there was a constant urge to satisfy his alpha. He would sometimes lay awake at night and wonder what it would be like to have Scott mount him. So coming and standing outside of the loft might not have been the best idea. ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN NOW! UNDER Senowolf


Liam would do anything to protect Scott. He thought back to it now and almost laughed. He and Scott were pack now and there was a constant urge to satisfy his alpha. He would sometimes lay awake at night and wonder what it would be like to have Scott mount him. The thought would usually rile the fifteen year old up till he had to go take a cold shower.

If his Alpha, Scott, if he knew what he thought he'd most likely ban him from the pack and that scared Liam the most. Being abandoned. Being hated once again by the people that matter most.

So coming and standing outside of the loft might not have been the best idea. Derek pulled the door to the loft open his eyes slightly tired.

"What." He said flatly and darkly.

"U-um hey Derek I-I was wondering if I could talk to you about s-something. It um-uh has to do with Scott." He barely managed as the Ex-Alpha stared him down.

Derek loosened up a bit, looking almost surprised for a minute when a smaller voice called out from behind him, catching both their attention.

"Der!? Dereeeek! Come back to bed! It's getting coooold!" Stiles pouty, high voice rang out.

Derek blushed before opening the door for Liam to come in. Liam looked at Derek with a blank face but continued in hearing a whine from Stiles.

"Dere-Liam!? Where's Derek!?" He accused lifting a pillow to potentially throw as a poor defense.

"I'm right here you idiot." There was no malice in the tone Derek used though. If the smirk was anything to go by.

"Oh, jeez Liam I thought you had taken my precious Sourwolf from me. Thought you were an imposter. Haha." Stiles stated drowsily as he rose from the bed, going over into a different room where the smell of coffee was emitting from.

Derek wore a different face than all the other times Liam had seen him. It was a look of ease. Was that a side effect of having Stiles around, or having the older teen in general? Liam's wolf almost whimpered at the thought of them being together while he and Scott remained friends or pack or something.

He must have made a sound anyway because the look he got from Derek was questioning.

"Liam?" His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"U-um I wanted to ask you about some things. Things like strange urges. Um l-like animalistic urges. I, I don't know what's-I-" His head felt like it was about to explode from embarrassment.

Derek's eyebrows rose up high on his usually creased forehead. They fell in almost recognition.

"Do you want Scott?" He asked rather bluntly.

"W-what?" Liam asked exasperatedly.

"Do you want Scott?" Again the same bluntness.

"I-I what?" Liam felt his wolfs instinct to retreat.

"Do 'You' want Scott!? Do you have the urge to have sex with Scott?" Derek asked in an annoyed tone.

"I-I-I guess, I mean I've gotten some strange feelings whenever I think about him, I-I get, and well you see I'm scared that if he finds out he'll, he'll hate me. Ban me from the pack and I-" Liam inhaled deeply before continuing.

"I don't want to be abandoned. Not by Scott. I may have some feelings for my Alpha. It's wrong but I can't help the emotions that arise when I'm around him. All I want to do is satisfy him and be part of his pack forever, to be his." Liam looked down at his hands which were gripping at the ends of his shirt.

Derek stood shocked. This kid, this fifteen year old boy wanted to mate with his Alpha already!? It had been but a few weeks since he had been bitten and he already wanted Scott's attention. There was really only one explanation as of why he'd want Scott so much after only so little time. It was almost impossible, but if what he said was true, and if he knew any better than he'd say they were soul mates.

'Thats insane and you know it Derek.' He thought to himself while he further considered the problem.

Not just any form of mate. Of course they'd be the kind of mates that only have one mate in a lifetime, but a soul mate is a kind of mate that no matter what they would find each other. Whether they be one hundred miles apart they would always find each other. Now that he thought about it, Scott had always seemed rather soft towards his new beta.

"Listen, uh Liam I think I know what you are going through. Or at least I think I know what is wrong with you." Derek said with a far away, concentrated look upon his face.

"I think that maybe you and Scott are mates." He said with his hand on his chin.

Liam looked up at Derek with wide storm blue eyes, thinking it over and then blushing dark. His grey blue eyes slowly looked up at Derek then nodded.

"I-I think I should leave um I gotta-I-" He stopped when a familiar scent rushed through his nostrils.

His head snapped to the door where Stiles now stood talking with Scott, a mug in his hands. Scott's eyes automatically landed on him making the younger wolf shiver in anticipation.

"Hey, calm down alright." It wasn't a question as much as a suggestion.

Liam nodded and tried to calm himself as he went over to the couch on the far left side of the loft, hoping that maybe Stiles or Derek would come and sit next to him when Stiles laughed and let Scott in. His heart went into his throat and his heart rate spiked uncontrollably when Scott came over and sat next to him on the couch. He nearly yelped when Scott's arm came to rest over his shoulders, holding him in place. A smile on his lips as he looked down at him. His wolf whined and scratched at his insides to just give into the touch and let his alpha take care of him, but he wouldn't let himself be so wanton.

Scott seemed to notice a change in him somewhere because he looked down at his Beta with a confused face. Derek looked over at the pair and winced when he realized that he had been an idiot in not joining the Beta. Liam was actually a little surprised at how Derek seemed to pity him when usually he was a bit of a dick. Okay yup it was definitely being around Stiles that made him like this.

Stiles walked up to Derek and wrapped his arms around the werewolfs large arms, a goofy smile spreading across his face and making Derek's ears turn red, his eyes flashing blue - they finally managed to figure out the thing with the yellow eyes - as he turned and not so distinctly kissed Stiles, leaving the teen standing with wide milk chocolate eyes. Derek made his way into what Liam now figured the kitchen portion of the loft, coming back with a mug of coffee with a lot, maybe too much sugar.

Stiles wrinkled his nose when Derek pecked him on the lips, tasting way to much like sugar. Stiles then proceeded to jump excitedly as he spoke,

"Hey Der!? Since you put wayyyy to much sugar in that is it a sin to call you Sugar!? Like in the olden days!?" His face was completely serious.

"People still say that for one Stiles, and yes it is a sin to call me that." He said with a barely there hint of a smile when Stiles pouted.

Liam and Scott watched as Derek whispered in the pale teens ear,

"Unless no one else is around, got it Red Riding Hood?" His canine elongated, and he nipped at the lobe of Stiles ear making the teen giggle.

"Hey you brute I am ticklish you know!" Stiles protested weakly.

Scott turned to Liam and cleared his throat.

"Wanna get out of here? Leave these morons to themselves?" Liam looked into his alpha's eyes and nodded.

"Okay, c'mon." He stood holding a hand out for Liam to take which he did, his wolf wanting nothing more than to let Scott have him.

"Hey Derek, we're gonna head out 'kay?"

Derek looked up from where he had had his face buried in Stiles thick, floofy hair, looking to Liam and secretly asking if he was okay. Liam tilted his head in a way of saying fine. Just before they left the loft they heard a squeal from Stiles and both turned to see Derek with Stiles thrown over his shoulder as he carried him over to the not so well hidden bed, throwing the lanky teen onto it just as the door swung shut.

Liam literally almost cried seeing how they were able to just do what they wanted when Scott would obviously never in a million years think of him like that. He let out an angry whine at that, causing Scott to look at him. Liam didn't so much as glance at Scott, knowing if he did he'd ask if he was alright. So they just kept walking to the silver car, the air smelling of rain. Liam could tell it was going to storm tonight.

 **~ 6:28 PM ~**

Scott lay in his bed trying to understand what had happened back at Derek's. Not the thing with Stiles and Derek, but with Liam. He seemed awfully twitchy today and it was making the alpha worried. Here lately Scott had found himself bonding with his Beta, Liam. He found himself wanting to claim him, and no that wasn't wrong but also illegal. Then again he and Allison had been under legal age so really what difference did it make. But this was a boy, a fifteen year old for Pete's sake. Scott was supposed to have Liam over any minute now since they were going to study for a redo of their something ST's. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

Scott knew it was his Beta, he only ever knocked once unless it was an emergency but obviously it wasn't, ha-ha. He quickly scaled the stairs, taking at least four at a time, before reaching the door and pulling it open to reveal a slightly - okay more than slightly - soaked Liam. Liam smiled awkwardly as he was welcomed into the house.

"U-um so I was wondering if maybe you had any spare clothes?" His voice seemed so shy.

"Hey, are you okay Liam?" Scott going all protective on the younger wolf.

"Y-yeah f-f-fine, jus-just cold." Scott smiled in awe.

'Him, a werewolf, cold from the rain? Interesting'

"Yeah man, sorry. Um you wanna come up to my room, we-er you can find some clothes that'll fit heh."

"Um Scott…" Scott looked up at the boy not even realizing that he'd been eyeing the teen like a slab of meat.

"U-uh sorry, just follow me I guess." Scott shook his head as he headed back up the stairs and into his room on the right. He went over and sat on the bed almost like he was expecting something. Liam stood awkwardly when Scott motioned him to his dresser, telling him that the shirts are in the middle one, the pants in the top.

Liam quickly rummaged through the dresser, and pulled his shirt over his head once he found a tank with the words MCCALL running over the top and the big number 11 on the navel. Scott felt his wolf pull him so he was standing, bringing him over to the fifteen year old in front of his dresser who was seeking out pants. His hand slowly reached out, ghosting over the soft skin on Liam's fore arm. Liam tensed automatically at the feeling, whipping around to stare up at Scott with wide, innocent eyes.

"S-Scott wh-what are you d-d-doing!?"

"Shhhhh, it's okay Liam, you're fine. Its just me, your Alpha..." Scott reassured the slightly shorter teen.

Liam flushed red when Scott reproached him, his hand slowly, tauntingly running up his arm again, this time running up to his jawline. Scott slowly fit his other hand on Liam's cheek, pulling himself forward and gently pressing his lips to Liam's. He felt Liam jerk back, face redder than a beat, eyes the size of the moon if it could fit in your hand.

 ***Matureness Ensues***

Scott felt his wolf growl inside and it was reflected in the way he yanked the, no, His Beta in to kiss him again. He felt the younger teen protest for about ten seconds before he let a small sound escape his throat, giving into Scott. They broke away for a minute, long enough for Scott to go and lock his door, his ears shifting between human and wolf, allowing him to hear the distant thunder. He was suddenly happy that his mom worked tonight.

Liam walked over to the bed with trembling limbs. This was something he was absolutely new to, and he was scared. Who the hell wouldn't be scared? He was more scared of the fact that he knew Scott wasn't new to this than the fact that he was fucking clueless. He trembled harder when he felt arms slowly snake around his waist, running up his navel and to his chest. His wolf whined, but it didn't sound like his wolf, it sounded like him. Thats when Liam realized he was voicing his wolf, becoming it. Allowing it to rise to the surface to breathe.

Another whine left him when he felt Scott's fingertips run under the tank and over the darker skin of his right nipple. He bit his lip and instantly regretted it when his canine cut through his bottom lip making him gasp out a small curse word. He felt Scott turn him around, a concerning look on his face.

"You okay?" He looked over Liam's face, stopping when he saw the cut on his lip.

"I-it'll heal…" Liam threw the notion out the window but felt his wet pants grow tighter when Scott leaned in and nursed the wound like a normal wolf would. Scott's tongue ran over the smooth skin of his lip before he leaned closer and sucked at the wound a bit earning a little hiss of pain from Liam.

As soon as Scott had taken care of his lip he pulled back and lifted his shirt over his head, gently tugging Liam's off afterward. Again Liam was scared, sure it was wafting off in large waves. He slowly felt Scott push him down to the bed, climbing up so he was on top of the younger teen, legs straddling Liam's thighs. Scott leaned down and kissed Liam hard, their teeth clacking together uncomfortably while Scott's tongue easily gained dominance. Liam moaned these little high pitched sounds into Scott's mouth making the older of the two growl in pleasure. Scott pulled away and began to run his hands down Liam's sides, feeling the muscles in the teens stomach flex in response to his touches. He ran his hand lower till the small happy trail just above his waistband.

"So you've never done this before right Liam?" Scott asked as he moved farther down the bed so his head was hovering above Liam's waistband.

"Ne-never." The words were stammered out.

"Good because I don't like to share what's mine." Scott's eyes flashed red in possessiveness, making a hard tremor work through Laim.

Scott reached down and pawed at Liam through his wet pants hearing his Beta cry out in surprise. Liam shook hard with pleasure as he was fondled. Oh there was going to be no surviving this. Liam began to push his hips up when this hot, burning heat swelled in his stomach. Scott began to add more pressure behind his hand then pulled away altogether, hearing a snarl escape the brunette beneath him. He smirked and growled back, hearing a whimper.

"Its okay Liam, I've got you, I'm your Alpha after all…"

Liam's stormy eyes looked down at Scott who was sliding off the bed. He swallowed when Scott slowly undid his belt, pulling it out of the loops entirely before moving onto the button of the jeans. Popping the fly and unzipping them slowly and pushing them down his legs to reveal strong, tanned legs that were half covered by under armor. Liam audibly swallowed when Scott began to crawl like the predator he was, to him. He stared up at his Alpha, clueless of what to do but was cut off before he could ask anything.

Scott's tongue shoved into his mouth, tasting him, ha-ha he tasted like spearmint gum. Liam groaned into the kiss when Scott rolled his hips into his, their heat pressing against one another. Liam gasped when a clawed hand ran down his chest, reaching his jeans and just ripping them to strings so they were easy to tear off. Liam blushed furiously as his underwear was ripped off along with everything else. His legs flailed as he tried to hide himself from Scott who was trying to see all of his body.

"Liam, its okay...Let me see you, please? We can stop whenever you want…" He cooed to the spooked brunette, his double canines elongated.

Liam ever so slowly let his legs fall open so that his mate - it was weird to think of Scott as his mate - could see every part of him, leaving him glowing in blush. He heard a low, gravelly moan leave Scott's throat and clawed hands grab his knees and spread him open so he could fit between his thighs. There Scott began to grind into Liam, earning beautiful expressions from him, along with erotic sounds.

Scott tilted his head down to suck on Liam's neck, kissing down his collarbone and then sucking a dark mark along his left collarbone. He licked at the bruise, then continued south, stopping to suck on the nipple he'd touched moments before. His canines biting into the flesh as a reminder of who he belonged to, a cry of pain leaving Liam in a rush as blood oozed into Scott's mouth. Don't get him wrong he felt bad for biting his beta but he'd live. He cleaned the blood away and then reached down to slide his own boxers down and off his legs then returning to Liam.

Liam shivered when their raw skin met, chafing pleasurably. He reached up shyly and gripped Scott's jaw with one hand and pulled him down, their lips pressing slowly together in sync. Liam was the one to break away when his mouth opened but no sound came out for about half a minute, his body arching upwards as he was breathed out of his body, then slowly breathed back in. His thighs shook in small quakes around Scott's hips as he came. Scott was staring down at the brunette with half lidded eyes, his stomach slick against Liam's. He pulled away long enough to reach into his bedside drawer and pulled out some LUBRICATION, (lol) making tuckered out Liam perk up in question.

"Sc-Scott what are you doi-" The question died in his throat as the only possible thing came to mind.

Liam scooted away towards the headboard, wanting to calm himself as Scott poured a large amount onto his fingers. The beta whined for some unknown reason as Scott crawled up close to him again, gently nuzzling his knees with his nose, asking for permission. Liam slowly nodded and gripped the sheets tightly when he felt a finger press between his legs. He felt the pressure from the intrusion and though it hurt a bit and was odd he accepted it as best he could while trying to relax his muscles.

Scott moaned at the heat encasing his finger and began to press it in farther, wriggling it once he couldn't reach any farther. Liam groaned in feeling, it felt really weird. It was almost uncomfortable. But then he felt Scott twist his finger against something in him that made him suck in a breath of pleased shock.

"Heh, feel better Liam?"

Liam nodded quickly and then winced when another finger pressed slowly in with the other one, scissoring him open from the inside. His hips bucked when Scott's fingers practically stabbed into that one spot.

"Scott!" Liam covered his mouth when he heard the echo of the name that just left his mouth.

"Mm Liam. You always were attractive, especially when we had that lacrosse game last night. But this, oh my God you are so beautiful like this." Scott praised and let his nose trace along the bridge length of Liam's.

Liam whimpered at how Scott's fingers had stopped moving in him. So being Liam he pressed back, begging for him to give him what he wanted. Scott chuckled and then started to thrust his finger in and out of Liam's tight virgin body. He waited for Liam to start panting again before he added a third finger, watching as Liam's eyes widened before clamping shut in ecstasy.

Scott had little to no idea what he had been supposed to do once they got to this point, but instincts were amazing things. Besides when you're friends with Stiles, you hear things no matter how inappropriate they are. So he had remembered some improtant parts in this, like the gland that could be very pleasureable when messed with.

He leaned down again and licked at the creamy colored skin of Liam's chest. Liam arched into the feeling and allowing Scott to sink his fingers in farther. Liam let out a broken sound, his mouth bruised and eyes slowly watering. Scott was confused as to why, then he looked down and noticed he was hard again, and no it didn't look comfortable.

He gave Liam a quick brush of his forehead against his, his scent mixing with Liam's. He reached down with his free hand and grabbed Liam's length in his hand and pulled slowly, not trying to cause more uncomfortable pain but wanting to give the fifteen year old some pleasure. The brunette turned his head into the pillow as waves of pleasure rushed through him. Scott began to move his fingers in time with his hand, nearly driving the boy crazy.

A few moments of that had Scott removing his fingers, wiping them on the sheets and allowing his claws to grow out. Liam simpered below him and waited for Scott to do something. Scott grabbed the backs of Liam's knees and pushed them down towards the teens chest, hearing his breaths sharpen. Now that Liam was in position he let the tip of his member rest at Liam's opening.

"Liam, you belong to me now, no one else is allowed to touch you in this way. Ever." He basically growled it out but that didn't cut out the seriousness.

With that he pushed his hips forward, pressing his impressive length into Liam's heat. Liam yelled out, his head thrown back and his wolf howling inside him with happiness. He seriously needed to learn how to get that part of him under control. As for Scott, he was holding still above him, his body tense and ready to move. His wolf was growling in possessiveness over his Beta turned mate. Yes he knew Liam was his mate.

It had taken him a while to understand his urges toward the younger boy but once he figured out the truth from Stiles, he'd been trying to catch his Beta's attention. He still wasn't fairly sure how having sex with his mate would turn out. He would just have to see if it went any differently. He nuzzled his nose into the soft, sweaty skin of Liam's neck, wrapping his tattooed arm under the smaller teen and holding him close.

"Does it hurt?" He asked the boy beneath him who had gone quiet.

"Yes b-but in a good w-way….." Scott pulled back from his throat and examined the teens face noting the moisture in his stormy eyes.

"I could stop, though I haven't really done anything yet, but I could stop. If you want…" Scott's voice had gotten deeper and more wolf like, Alpha like.

"N-no! I-I mean I-uhm." Liam wanted to shoot his wolf for making him like this. Scared to be pushed away, to retreat away from his Alpha.

"Okay, heh is it okay for me to move?"

Liam nodded and then looked down, blushing and quickly looking back up, but not at Scott. He felt Scott pull his hips away from where they once laid on his, air cooling their hot skin and making him cold. His mouth opened in a silent groan when Scott thrusted against him with a huff of air. Liam looked up at Scott and moaned. Scott's usually brown eyes were red, bright red and his canines were long and sharp. Liam suddenly wondered if his eyes and teeth - his teeth were already elongated - were the same. Gaining confidence he leaned up as Scott set a slow rhythm and kissed at Scott's slightly crooked jaw, nipping at his chin, then biting down hard on his shoulder hearing a pained grunt from Scott.

His lips traced over the tattoo's on Scott's left bicep, his teeth biting into the strong muscle almost enough to draw blood but soft enough to just leave a mark. Oh he was gonna leave marks on Scott, claim him in turn for him. He looked at the wound on Scott's shoulder and then at Scott who was slowly wolfing out on him, and damn if that wasn't attractive. Now any other time if it wasn't Liam with Scott it might have been weird but he loved it, hell they were werewolves.

Liam had gotten brave from the sensations taking his body over and it led him to let out growls and much more embarrassing sounds that he'd never make say if he wasn't being so, as Stiles would put it, sexed out of his mind by his alpha. The sudden thought arose that maybe Derek bit Stiles, marked him as his. Liam wondered for a minute if it was possible that Derek and Stiles were mates. The thought vanished when Scott growled, almost on the verge of a roar. His ears were longer and his teeth had more canines, two sets of canines on top and bottom. His eyes damn near, no they did glow red and Liam could feel claws digging into his hip and back.

Scott looked down at his Beta who was letting loud groans out, his eyes flashing yellow every now and then. Liam's teeth were grown out already and the wound on his lip wasn't healing fast so some blood oozed down his chin. Scott felt another growl growing in his chest, it sounded more like a roar and howl but who gave a fuck? Well besides the neighbors who he was sure were starting to wake from the sounds emitted from him and Liam.

Liam was his and no one else's, he'd show that soon enough. He sped the rhythm he had up, feeling and hearing the impact it had on Liam as the boy howled, literally howled. Scott's eyes burned brighter as he wrapped his other hand under Liam, his lips covering the soft and open ones beneath him. Liam didn't stop making loud obscene noises though, if anything he got louder.

"Shhh Liam, g-gotta be more quiet, other people live, in the block you, know." Scott ground his hips against Liam's and his ears perked a little when the brunette answered him.

"W-who the hell cares!?" Liam cried out on the last word, making it seem like he was angry when in fact he was having that erogenous spot inside him hit every other second.

Liam grappled at Scott's back trying to hold on to a little of his sanity as he was rocked up near the headboard window.

"Ouch! Scott! Be careful you dic-HEY!" Liam growled when his head hit the headboard with an audible CLANK from the glass window.

Scott merely laughed above him, sliding back on the bed aways, pulling Liam after him. Liam, using his wolf strength, surged upward before Scott could lean back down so he was sitting in his Alpha's lap. They hadn't even noticed that the storm had made its way to them, the window lighting up from the lightning, soon followed by loud thunder that vibrated through the house.

Liam buried his face in Scott's neck, inhaling his scent and wanting to stay like this forever. Scott gently mauled his shoulder so there were red marks and bruises covering the tanned skin. Scott looked up at his new mate and smiled like an idiot, pecking Liam on the lips and then lifting the fifteen year old up, letting him sink back down with a moan mixed growl, the thunder and lightning adding to the choir.

"S-Scott I-I don't think I can-my legs" Scott nodded and looked down to see Liam's legs shaking in exhaustion.

Scott felt something swell with heat deep in his navel as he began to near his climax. Liam lay on his back again, his lips red and swollen, slightly bloody. His eyes were glowing a strong unwavering yellow, like a star. Scott set a harsh pace, slowing as he neared the cliff, hearing all the loud howling sounds Liam was currently making pushed him over. His teeth bit deep into the skin above Liam's collarbone between his neck and shoulder, tasting the sweet coppery tang of Liam's blood, almost feeling sorry but keeping his teeth buried so the bite would scar. Scott roared loudly against the flesh in his mouth hearing a little scream leave Liam's lips and then he too was reaching his climax.

A loud howl broke through the sound of the thunder. Liam's claws scratched deeply into Scott's back, dragging down the tensed muscles with blood escaping the wounds before it healed, his back basically levitating off the bed in how high arched it was. Scott's own claws dug roughly into the soft yet lean hips of the teen, feeling blood rush over his fingertips. He felt the swelling heat again and when he realized it was his knot he almost lost it. He, the Alpha, was bonding with his mate. His mate. He felt his Alpha pride swell, not paying attention to the swell in his nether regions.

 ***End Mature***

Liam who was slowly recovering, registered the swell in his behind his face contorting in disgust and awe.

"W-what in the fu-" His storm blue eyes were huge.

"Don't move Liam, we're bonding, becoming mates for life. This happens with dogs, tehe. The irony in that." Scott had his head on Liam's chest, listening to the sound of his heart.

"Bu-but we aren't d-dogs we're p-p-people we don't have thos-" Liam stuttered over his words from embarrassment making Scott chuckle deeply.

"I'm the Alpha…..anything is possible…." Scott said drowsily.

"Y-yeah but that is….its...weird…"

"I guess but if it means that I get to be connected to you for a half hour or so, then I'm happy."

"SCOTT!"

"SHITSHITSHIT!" Scott panicked, trying to pull away but failing as he was still "Bonding" with Liam.

"What can't you pull it out!?" Liam's voice wavered in nervousness.

"What-No! I'm knotted in you, you moron!" Scott accused, voice shy of yelling.

"Don't call it that! Here get off of me, grab the blanket!" Liam growled out in panic.

Scott's mom came into the room a few moments later - unlocking the door - to see Scott and Liam asleep on the bed, the blanket tugged over Liam's head while Scott had and arm out. She smiled and shook her head as she left the room, closing the door quietly, not that it really mattered since the thunder was still going. Scott opened his eyes to stare into Liam's large blue ones, a smirk playing at his lips as he pulled the fifteen year old to his chest, enjoying the heat of the other. They fell asleep like that, Scott eventually slipping out of Liam, an unheard whine leaving the boys lips like a whisper.


End file.
